friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Mare of Manipulation
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Blind Betrayal Next: Doctor Whooves: A Rose for Luck Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 3 Mare of Manipulation ... Vinyl:" HORSE APPLES!" Daffodil flinched, covering her face with a hoof. Daffodil:" I-I'm telling the truth...! P-please don't hurt me!" Octavia:" Vinyl! Don't make me restrain you." Luna:" She is indeed telling the truth. I've been using a lie detector spell the whole time." Vinyl:" But Twinkleshine? She's so nice. Why would Twinkleshine have anything to do with this?" Daffodil:" I don't know. All I know is that she somehow found outabout the Night Realm, and all the mutants." Luna:" But that's impossible, nopony enters the Night Realm without my knowledge. The cave is specifically enchanted that way. Unless perhaps, somepony told them?" Daffodil:" It wasn't me princess, I swear. Somehow she saw right through me when I was walking in Equestria. She was able to somehow detect it. I don't know what gave me away, but she tricked me. She lured me someplace private and put this collar on me. She had already activated the collar once on me as a demonstration, and it hurt so bad, I thought my face was going to explode." Luna:" Well then that settles it. Lucia..." Lucia:" Yes, my princess?" Luna:" I need you to do some spying on a pony named Twinkleshine. It is apparent that she is the cause of this chaos." Lucia:" I am sorry, princess, but without knowing exactly who this Twinkleshine is, I'm afraid I cannot be of assistance." Vinyl:" I know who she is. She is not a mean pony." Lucia:" You know Twinkleshine? Can I pehaps copy a memory relating to said pony from your mind, and transfer it to my own?" Vinyl:" Fine. But I'll have you know that that is an invasion of my personal privacy. So don't copy anything important." Lucia:" Do not worry, I will only copy memories relating to Twinkleshine." Lucia put her head on Vinyl's and copied her memories of Twinkleshine. Lucia:" Thank you, miss Scratch. This will be very useful." Vinyl snorted. Vinyl:" Don't get your hopes up, this'll only prove that Twinkleshine is innocent. She's just like Fluttershy, without the shyness. She wouldn't hurt a parasprite." Lucia:" We shall see." Daffodil:" Wh- what about me, princess?" Luna:" You will be pardoned, and you will be under the protection of my endermares. There is no need to imprison you for an scheme you forced to play a part in." Vinyl:" WHAT!?" Daffodil:" B-but princess... I killed him. I loved him, yet I stabbed him in the back. And I attempted assasination on a princess. I don't deserve a pardon." Vinyl:" Yeah, what gives?" Octavia:" Miss Daffodil was used as a tool. Don't you see Vinyl, she was forced to kill a pony she had a crush on." Vinyl:" And if you were in her position?" Octavia:" I would rather die than to kill another, but her case was different. She was scared." Vinyl:" There is no difference!" Luna:" Enough! Daffodil will be pardoned, and that's final." Daffodil:" Th-thank you... princess." ... Vinyl and Octavia decided it was time to go home. Just then, Daffodil ran up to them. Vinyl:" What do you want?" Octavia:" Vinyl Scratch, mind your manners!" Daffodil:" No, i-it's ok." Octavia:" No it's not. She just doesn't understand. Was there something you needed?" Daffodil:" I just wanted to tell you guys to be careful in Equestria. I left all this out earlier, but Twinkleshine, did more than just put an enchanted collar on me. She did a lot worse to me." Octavia:" Oh dear." Vinyl:" I'm still not buying it." Octavia:" Vinyl, quite being so rude." Vinyl:" Whatever, I'm gonna go see for myself just how 'diabolical' Twinkleshine can be. You'll see. She's harmless." Octavia:" Vinyl no!" Vinyl:" Relax, it's not like I'm gonna tell her 'oh hey I'm vampire, and by the way, I heard you did all this really mean stuff'." Daffodil:" But if she was able to see me for I am, then she'll definitely see through you. I think she's using a special detection spell." Vinyl:" Don't be rediculous. I was hanging out with her last week, and she didn't give me any problems. Watch me." Octavia:" Vinyl, please. Just consider her offer for a moment." Vinyl:" No, because that's not how I role." Vinyl walked through the cave. Octavia shook her head. Octavia:" I'm really sorry about Vinyl's attitude. Really." Daffodil:" No, it's not her fault. I killed somepony, and I didn't pay the price." Octavia:" Now you stop that, this instant!" Daffodil eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect that. Octavia:" Now I know you loved Bright Light, and I know you feel guilty, but you need to be strong, for him." Daffodil:" Do tou want to know what the saddest part is? I never told him I loved him... but he told me before he died. He let me do it. He told me that I had no choice... but I did. His life over mine. How is my life more important than his?" Daffodil layed down, and buried her head in her hooves, and started to cry. Octavia comforted her by licking her cheek, than noticed the awkward look that Daffodil gave her. Octavia:" S-sorry. I'm still adjusting to my dog form. My instinct told me it was right." Daffodil blushed, placing a hoof on her wet cheek. Daffodil:" Oh... I-I didn't mind. It was actually quite warm." Now Octavia was blushing. Octavia:" Don't beat yourself up over this. If you're having any trouble couping with it, come to me." Daffodil:" Thank you, Octavia. I'm glad to know I have a true friend in this." Daffodil frowned. Daffodil:" Everypony here has done nothing, but make me feel utterly horrible, even though Luna told them what happened. Now you're the only friend I have left." Octavia smiled and gently nuzzled the pegasus vampire. Octavia:" How about you come back to Equestria then? You have a home there, don't you?" Daffodil:" Well yes, but... I-I'm scared." Octavia:" Daffodil, listen. I will protect you. Luna will protect you. Lucia will protect you. You aren't alone." Daffodil hugged Octavia. Daffodil:" Thank you, Tavi... can I call you Tavi? I mean no offence. I just think it sounds really cute." Octavia smiled. Octavia:" You can call me that if you want. I don't mind that at all." Daffodil:" Thanks Tavi." ... Vinyl:" It's real nice to hang around you again, Twinkie." Twinkleshine:" Oh it's not a bother. Are you having another show tonight?" Vinyl:" Heck yeah! It's not a party without DJ-P0N3. What about you, you gonna come?" Twinkleshine:" Oh, absolutely. I'd love to come. But I think it's time I brought you up on a favor you owe." Vinyl:" Huh? Oh, right. What'd you have in mind?" Twinkleshine:" I think it would be better if we talk somewhere else, private." Vinyl:" Oh, alright." ... They went to Twinkleshine's house to discuss Twinkleshine's favor. Vinyl:" So, what's up?" Twinkleshine:" I think it's time I be straight with you, Vinyl. I know who you are. In other words, I know what you are." Vinyl's ears flopped. She wasn't expecting this. Vinyl:" What do you mean?" Twinkleshine:" You're a vampire, Vinyl. True-Form-Detection spell. I taught you that one, remember?" Vinyl gulped. Vinyl:" Alright, alright. You caught me. Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" Twinkleshine:" Whatever do you mean? I only want your help. You are my friend, Vinyl." Vinyl:" But what about the collar you put on that other mare? And the stallion you made her kill?" Twinkleshine:" Now why would I do any of that? You know me better Vinyl. I am simply hurt." Vinyl:" I... um... yeah, you're right. Sorry." Twinkleshine put a hoof on Vinyl's shoulder. Twinkleshine:" I need you to focus, because this is really important, Vinyl. We really need let the cat out of the bag." ... Octavia was practicing her cello for a concert she applied for. Vinyl Scratch walked through the door, and passed Octavia wearing her bright pink shades. Octavia:" So... what did you and Twinkleshine talk about." Vinyl:" We were just talking about my show this evening. Nothing new." Octavia:" Of course when you say, 'nothing new', I start to get nervous. Why do you think that is, Vinyl." Vinyl:" What the hay are you talking about? It was just a stupid talk." Octavia:" Why so defensive?" Vinyl:" I don't have time for this. I'm going to practice." Octavia:" Don't be too loud. I still have a concert tommorrow, and I'm getting a little rusty." Vinyl:" Yeah, whatever." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions